chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Chaos Prolouge
A life changing adventure like no other is apon us. Our lives as we knew it will have changed due to the trials we have endured on our adventures....now..let us tell you our story. Characters Junior the Hedgehog Gender: Male Partner Type: Dragon Age: 14 Herald of Honor James the Blue Jay Gender: Male Partner Type: Beast Age: 14 Herald of Honesty Crymson the Cat Gender: Female Partner Type: Beast Age: 13 Herald of Heart Ashley Cannis the Dog Gender: Female Partner Type: Machine Age: 15 Herald of Joy Additional Characters Computer Chief (Apallo) Workers (Any More than One User) Rules *Basic general rules that go with every RP: *No godmodding. Everyone is mortal; no gods, no masters. *No ubering. The plot is there for a reason. *No powerplaying. . Give others a chance to fight back. Unless the plot doesnt allow it. *No autohitting/autokilling. Self-explanitory. *Romance is allowed. As for sex, get a goddamn room and don't do it in public. *Just like Sigma's new series, NO Crossover characters need not apply. We're not having another "Sonic X: New Adventure". *There are only 7 Digi-Destined and the 8th will be played by me. Dont ask. *As soon as the 8 Slots are full you can join in but in a contiuing episode. *If one user is unable to edit due to any irl reason then the series will contiue on. When that user returns they must be filled in on the events. *DO NOT Sway the plot away or just join for the sake of character development. So many people have quit RPs, and TPs because of this. *If you wish to enter this series Let Me, SonicStar3000 or MaverickHunterSigma know on our message walls or in the Comments. Summary n the cyber world, the United Mobian Defence Force was looking for a disturbance in the world wide cyber network, and not just that. All around the world there were stories of changes of climate and strange figures were being seen by children and teenagers all across the planet. Meanwhile (Note this will take plot points from Digimon Adventure and Zero Two) a group of young Mobians were on a feild trip to look and observe how the Cyber Mainframe works and to stay near the local town that is near by. The main group of Mobians that this story revolves around wonder off to a big hill that has a legend that says that a portal to another world will open to a choosen few and that they would hold the key for the survival of two worlds. The Main Hero of the group plans to check this legend out to see if its a hoax. But to his, and the group's supprise, several lights shot up from the lake that was under the hill. The lights were little devices of unknown origin and before they could go back to the main group the Mobians were pulled into what looked like a gateway to another world. Prologue Chapter 1: The Field Trip Junior: -sleeping on on desk- Teacher: We will be taking a class trip over to the next town over to the Cyberspace Lab -passes slips to the students- Crymson: (holds the slip with her right hand to look and set it down) Wonder what it will be......? Junior: -sleeping and wakes up to see his slip- heh? Ashley: *At her desk... but due to her inattentiveness, it took her a whole six seconds to realize the slip was there* Huh? Junior: Hummmmmmmmm I guess i'll go if that pretty cat is going. Ashley: *Eyes over her slip, looking around at Junior and Crymson... she had no idea what she just missed* Teacher: Tomarrow you will all will have already packed your belongings and electronics to bring along with you. James: Hmmm... Junior: hey james why not bring your games and stuff with ya so we could ditch the class and go have some fun Ashley: Oh God. Oh God. What do I bring?! *Panics* Teacher: -the bell rings- Ok All of you go homes to you apartments and houses and be here at 07:50 AM Ashley: *Looking around at her classmates, trying to see if they have any ideas* Crymson: (walks to Junior's side) I wonder what this field trip will be? Ashley: *Slips off her chair, scrambling over to Junior and Crym and flailing the slip about* Hey, what am I supposed to bring? This slip doesn't say anything! >_< Crymson: (eyed Ashley with a sweatdrop) Erm....... Junior: Well. I dont know but I hear that there is a place where kids get sent to another world and get replaced by monsters. Pretty Spooky huh? Ashley: *Blinks once* ...What? That's not where we're going, is it? Junior: No but that's what me and James are going to go look for. Right Bud? Crymson: (simply smiles) Ashley: *Sort of nervous now* 1 - 1 Night Of Preporations At the Apartment Complex Crymson Crymson: (walking to her room) What a day........ Junior Junior: -runs into his room and stuffs all of his portable games and trading cards in the little pockets in his camping bag- Alright tomarrow I'll go and sneak in some food to bring with us! Heheh heheh This is going to be great! Dana: Big Brother Im going too! Junior: huh? Dana no offence but arent you supposed to be going to the Litle Petal Girls Dance Compition? Dana: No I asked if I could come with you and they said yes ^^ Junior: -sees her walk past and and she puts them in her back pack- Dana: ^^ James James: *packs his things and promptly leaves his home* Ashley Ashley: *Scrambling around her room, sort of rushing to get packed... and sort of overpacking at that* Tamera: *Calling from the other room* Ashley, sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to help? Ashley: It's fine mom! *Trying to cram stuff into one bag, realizing it won't close. She sighs, taking a break* ...Or not. Craig: *Walking up to Ashley's room* Don't worry about it sweetie, I'll take it from here. Ashley: But-- Craig: Besides, you're gonna miss dinner. Go on, Ashley. Ashley: ...Well, no arguing with that logic! o3o *Skips out* *knock knock* Tamera: ...? *Closest to the door at the moment, goes to answer* Zack: Um Hello Mrrs C....is..um Ashley there..... Tamera: ...Oh! Let me go get her! *Turns around, going to get Ashley* Zack: -has a Chao Egg and a Bundle of Flowers in hand- Ashley: *Walking up to the door* Hello? Zack: I got a um..... Here Ashley: Hmm? Oh, why thank you! *Goes to take them* Zack: Um are you going to the feild trip tomarrow. -blushes- Ashley: Isn't everyone? :3 Zack: I was wondering if...um..you would go shopping with me.....on..a..date... Ashley: *Blushing* Oh my, this is all rather sudden... Zack: Um.....we could go see a movie or something...... Ashley: You mean... tomorrow? Zack: Tonight.... Ashley: Oh! Well... okay! o3o 1 - 2 Trip of a Lifetime Outside the School in the Front Yard Junior: -puts his Goggles on and waits holding Dana's hand as she sleeps standing up. James: *tapping at his tablet* Junior: Hey Bud James: Hey. Junior: -holds up Dana on her bag so she can take her nap- So did you bring the map? James: Yup. *rolls it out in Junior's direction* Junior: GREAT! Now we just need to find a way to ditch the class when we get to the Cyber Building, got any ideas? Ashley: *Running toward them, waving her arm* Sorry I'm late again! Dana: Hi Ashley! Ashley: Hello! o3o Dana: Are you coming with us?! Ashley: Uhh, sure! ^^ Dana: -walks up and shows her her dolly- Other Classmates: -arrive in frount of the school and start to chatter- Zach: Welp, this should be fun.